


Шпион

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B России идет гражданская война, власть в стране пытается захватить лидер ультранационалистов Владимир Макаров, который не брезгует террористическими методами; опасаясь амбиций Макарова, американская разведка внедряет в его окружение шпиона-непрофессионала, которого использует как разменную фигуру и сдает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шпион

Его легенда была безупречна.  
Алексей Бородин - спортсмен, солдат и уголовник, ныне идейный последователь русской ультранационалистической партии. Много их таких в рядах «Русского спецназа» Владимира Макарова - ветеранов последних войн на Востоке и Кавказе, чья мирная жизнь осталась под руинами родных домов.  
Он не был профессиональным шпионом, всего лишь обычным рейнджером 75-го полка армии, завербованным разведкой, потому что генерал Шепард был очарован его безупречным русским произношением. Рейнджер Джозеф Аллен не стал рассказывать генералу про русского отчима, который долбил его башкой о стену со словами: «Думай не как эти сраные американцы. Думай по-русски». В конце концов, старый ублюдок оказался прав. Его «думай по-русски» уже не раз спасало жизнь Джозефу.  
«Выручи еще раз, старая ты сволочь», - мысленно взмолился рейнджер и, когда спросили, на чье имя готовить документы, без колебаний ответил:  
\- Алексей Бородин.

***  
С утра подморозило, пар вырывался изо рта с каждым резким выдохом. Алексей, полуголый, только в тренировочных штанах и военных ботинках, уже охрип, подгоняя новичков, задыхающихся на пробежке.  
Макаров продолжал набирать в отряд всех, кто умел держать в руках оружие. Может, стрелять эти бандюганы и научились, но армейской выносливости для того, чтобы соответствовать гордому званию «Русского спецназа», им не хватало. Алексей руганью, а то и пинками подгонял их, голой спиной чувствуя, что сам Макаров наблюдает за ними из распахнутого окна на втором этаже.  
Когда-то это здание было школой, а нынче ограждено колючей проволокой, сад вырублен, классные комнаты превращены в казармы.

После тренировки он вернулся в спортзал, но даже в редкие минуты одиночества не позволял себе думать как Джозеф Аллен.  
Идейный ультранационалист не будет знать покоя, пока его родина распята погаными либералами. Вот и Алексей Бородин с остервенелым упрямством, до изнеможения в мускулах, подтягивался на турнике.

\- За что сидел? - шаг у Макарова мягкий, а голос еще мягче. Он вошел в спортзал вместе со своим телохранителем по прозвищу Лука. И теперь рассматривал, как движется татуировка на груди Алексея - церковь с пятью куполами.  
\- Дурак был, товарищ капитан, - коротко ответил Алексей и спрыгнул на маты. Джозеф Аллен и вправду был дурным юнцом, когда сделал себе татуировку, как у отчима.  
Макаров кивнул.  
\- Говорят, ты знаешь те жидовские приемчики... как их...  
\- Крав-мага, товарищ капитан.  
\- Кто научил?  
\- Один еврейчик-военнопленный. Мы потом его шлепнули.  
\- Покажешь?  
Алексей неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Это опасно, товарищ капитан. Это не спорт, в нем нет запрещенных приемов.  
Макаров начал расстегивать камуфляж. Алексей и не заметил, как Лука покинул спортзал.

***  
Это не было спаррингом в истинном смысле этого слова - скорее, обычной уличной дракой, бессмысленной и беспощадной, в которой могут и покалечить, и убить. Алексею не пришлось напоминать себе: «Думай по-русски». Сейчас это было словно у него в крови - потому что Джозеф Аллен хотел жить не меньше. Трех раз, когда Макаров едва не терял сознание, ударившись головой о пол, хватило бы всякому нормальному человеку, чтобы завершить тренировку. Но Макаров не был нормальным - Шепард не зря называл его бешеным волком - он только утер кровь из носа и снова поднялся.  
Алексей не знал, что делать. Продолжать? Сдаться? Как поступить идейному ультранационалисту, когда его командир, словно сойдя с ума, пытается убить его голыми руками? Может, это проверка на готовность умереть? Или наоборот - на способность к выживанию?  
Алексей пропустил ударов больше, чем нашел ответов на вопросы. Он отступал и кружил, не слишком убедительно защищаясь, пока Макаров, распробовавший крови, не загнал его в угол. Проверка на преданность, решил Джозеф Аллен, прикрыв голову руками.  
Макаров избивал недолго, но жестоко. И когда Алексей, оглушенный, упал на колени, то почти не удивился, поняв, что с него стянули резинку спортивных «адидасовских» штанов китайского пошива, оголив задницу.

***

...Это вошло у Макарова в привычку.  
Они дрались, они трахались, если можно назвать хорошим трахом, когда тебя сначала избили, потом отодрали.  
Так русские поступают со своими женщинами, сказал бы Джозеф Аллен, пасынок русского отчима.

\- Бьет, значит, любит, - посмеивался Лука, глядя на то, как Алексей мрачно давит в пепельнице сигарету, пока врач зашивает ему правую бровь. Бородину полагалось бы хорошенько двинуть и Луке тоже, но Макаров действительно приблизил его к себе, взяв вторым телохранителем.

Неплохо для непрофессионала, но Алексей был совсем не рад. Даже когда Макаров одобрительно кивал, наблюдая, как Бородин, полуголый, в одних спортивных штанах, с заплывшим глазом или разбитыми губами, продолжает тренировать его личную гвардию.  
И с каждым днем Алексею все больше казалось, что это не он ведет охоту на Макарова, а Макаров - на него. От очередного «бьет, значит, любит» тошнило.

***  
Алексей Бородин так и не узнал, как Джозеф Аллен выдал себя.

\- Сука американская, - отчетливо выговорил Макаров, когда Лука поставил Алексея на колени и вдавил в затылок дуло пистолета.

И Алексей ждал - ударит его Макаров, прежде чем выстрелит, или нет?  
Иногда бывает опасно - слишком долго думать по-русски.


End file.
